Sink Or Swim For Bananas
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: What was a peaceful afternoon on Tortimer Island turns into trouble as Donkey Kong rushes out to sea to grab his bananas, with Ivysaur, Bowser, and Waluigi all forced to get him back onto land, before they all sink in the surprisingly deep waters!
1. Chapter 1

The Super Smash Brothers Mansion was temporarily relocated to the tropical Tortimer Island, with the mansion on the southern edge of the island, watching the various random Animal Crossing villagers collecting the fruits, bugs, and fish on the island. Ivysaur was making a wonderful garden, with Donkey Kong helping as well, mainly due to him keeping check on the tropical palm trees with bananas in them. King Bowser Koopa and Waluigi were both looking out at the entire island from the balcony of the mansion's highest floor looking to the north, with the two glancing at each other.

"You know, this island seems to small to have a fight on." Bowser commented as he stretched his giant arms, turning to Waluigi. "Why did Master Hand think that this was a good place to fight on?"

"So it would be an excuse to let everyone relax." Waluigi scoffed as he pointed at the eastern side of the island, where Master Hand and Crazy Hand were resting on the beach. "Look at them lounge. They don't have a single care in the world what happens to us."

It was then that a huge wave came towards the mansion, splashing all over it as everyone got soaked. Bowser and Waluigi turned to each other as they were soaked, their hair down and soggy as Donkey Kong gasped in horror, seeing all of his precious grown yellow bananas drift out to the sea.

"My precious bananas! No!" Donkey Kong exclaimed as he began swimming after them.

"DK! Wait!" Ivysaur exclaimed as she tried pulling Donkey Kong back, the ape being too strong for the grip of her grassy vines. "The water's too much! You'll get swept away and sink!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" Donkey Kong snapped back as he began splashing towards the bananas, grabbing them quickly as Ivysaur screamed, flailing about in the water.

Bowser sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Looks like I gotta help out these two, or Master Hand will give me a penalty."

"A penalty? For what?" Waluigi scoffed as he lowered his eyes.

Bowser placed his left hand on his face. "For not being a helpful Smasher, or something. It's really stupid." He then wrapped his right arm around Waluigi, jumping off the balcony and into the water. "Come on, let's get them."

"Wait! Don't drag me into this! Wah!" Waluigi exclaimed as he flailed his skinny arms, but it was too late as the Koopa King already made a splash into the salty sea water of the ocean, with Bowser grabbing Ivysaur and helping her to stay calm as he watched Donkey Kong continuing to snatch as many bananas as possible, with Waluigi freaking out as he was lighter than the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Donkey Kong, just forget about the bananas!" Ivysaur exclaimed as she kept trying to pull Donkey Kong back using her vines. "They're going to be moldy and gross from the water, anyway!"

"No! Bananas are the one thing I treasure the most!" DK stated as he slapped Ivysaur's vines away from him, swimming towards the bananas.

Bowser was continuing to hold Ivysaur to make sure that she wouldn't drift away, with Waluigi frequently resurfacing as he was quick to drown.

"Wah! I'm not built for this!" Waluigi exclaimed, flailing his skinny arms in addition to his lanky legs.

"What do you mean you're not built for this? You can swim in the air!' Bowser exclaimed as he glared at Waluigi.

"Yeah, b-but that's a bit different than this!" Waluigi retorted as he sunk back into the sea, resurfacing as he wailed.

Ivysaur rolled her eyes at the embarrassment Waluigi was making for himself as she summoned more vines to reach out to DK, who kept slapping them away. Things got worse for all of them as a huge whirlpool appeared in front of them, causing all the characters, and the bananas, to swirl down into the sea as they all screamed.

"W-what? Dear goodness, what is that?" Tortimer commented as he could see the whirlpool from his spot on his island, dropping his jaw in disbelief as his eyes widened, not believing the scene that was occurring.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dry Bowser," Toadette stated while catching several moths with her silver net on the northern side of Tortimer Island. "What do you think the Smashers are doing?"

"Knowing them, something stupid." Dry Bowser responded as he was polishing his dusty old bones on the sandy shore looking westward. "You shouldn't worry about them much."

Meanwhile in the sea, the Smashers - plus Waluigi - were still spinning around in the whirlpool, screaming as they couldn't figure out how to get out of there.

"If only I didn't do this for bananas!" Donkey Kong exclaimed.

"If only my vines were stronger!" Ivysaur yelped.

"If only I used my awesome junk inside my burly shell!" Bowser screamed.

"If only I didn't agree to be a part of this stupid story!" Waluigi wailed while flailing his arms about, realizing that it was just gonna get worse for him and the others from this point onward.


End file.
